Lemon Lover!
by Dsman
Summary: It's about a drink that does some fun stuff.


**Disclaimer I do not own 6teen.**

* * *

"Jonesy try this new drink it's called Lemon Lover" said Caitlin.

Caitlin held up a pink cup of lemonade that was fizzing. The cup was clear but the lemonade was bright pink. Jonesy took one look then shook his head.

"Yeeaah not on your life" said Jonesy.

Caitlin turned toward Jude and gave him her most powerful puppy dog eyes.

"Jude try this drink please?" asked Caitlin.

"Na bra I already have an iccy lemon" said Jude.

"Wyatt drink this now it's free you like free" said Caitlin.

Wyatt's eye's narrowed.

"Who invented this new drink?" asked Wyatt.

"Big Steve's daughter Megan why is that important?" asked Caitlin.

"Yeah no thanks there's a why everything she came up with was both recalled and discontinued" said Wyatt.

"Nikki please will you do it please?!" begged Caitlin.

The purple haired girl answered in response by holding up her middle finger. Caitlin was about to lose it when she turned toward Jen who could not look away. Jen seeing that she was Caitlin's last hope could not help but admit defeat.

"Fine give it to me already" said Jen.

Caitlin shirked with joy then sat a lemon lover in front of Jen. Jen took a whiff then a few experimental sips before taking a large gulp of it. Once it was past her throat she just stared blankly into space.

"Uh Jen are you OK that thing didn't fry your brain did it?" asked Nikki.

Jen with a creepy wired expression on her face turned to look at her then tried to kiss the purple haired girl. Nikki being stronger held her friend at bay confused by her sudden change of sexuality. Wyatt picked up the lemon lover looked at it then took a small sip he too began to stare off into space.

"I'm confused what exactly is going on?" asked Jude.

Wyatt turned toward Jude and attempted to make out with him. Jonesy grabbed the cup and tossed it into the trash can after first dumping the contents out.

"I'm calling Big Steve" said Caitlin.

"Not sure how his answer will make sense" said Jonesy.

Caitlin picked up the business phone and called her boss Big Steve. After the third ring he picked up.

"Big Steve sir we have a problem...I'm not the only store...how do I fix it?...No their the same sex...oh ok thank you I'll let them know" said Caitlin.

"So what's wrong?" asked Jonesy

"So this has happened at 10 other stores apparently when they figured it was the Lemon Lover doing this Store 237 called other stores to warn them but my number is not listed so they never called" said Caitlin.

"OK that explains that but what about the kissing?" asked Jonesy.

"Now here's what could happen if it was a guy trying to kiss a girl or a girl trying to kiss a guy then 3 kisses would be enough but since Jen and Jude are after the same sex well they would have to have to do it" said Caitlin.

"Here that guys you have to go gay" said Jonesy.

Jude shrugged his shoulders then let Jude kiss him. Jude stood up and pulled Wyatt. with him.

"We'll be right back" said Jude.

**45 minutes later.**

Wyatt and Jude sat back down at the table now his normal self again.

"So how was it?" asked Jonesy.

"Oddly enough it was quite enjoyable" said Wyatt.

"Maybe if I can't get a girlfriend" said Jude.

The four of them looked over at Nikki who was still holding back Jen.

"What are you looking at!" demanded Nikki.

"Did you not here us you have to sleep with her" said Caitlin.

"Fine" said Nikki in defeat.

**The Next Day.**

The group saw Jen as she walked back over to them normal once more. Nikki looked ticked off.

"We have another problem" said Jonesy.

"What could that be today?" asked Nikki sarcastically.

"Big Steve called and he had more news that your not going to like" said Caitlin.

"Hurry up and tell me before I leave for my stupid job with the stupid clones" said Nikki.

"Yeah she's going to kill us hurry up I would like to die quickly" said Jude.

"What's going on?" asked Nikki.

"Well you see it turns out that red heads who drink the Lemon Lover are affected differently" said Caitlin.

"How diffident?" asked Nikki her eyes narrowing.

"Well any red head that sleeps with the person of the same sex after drinking the Lemon Lover will permanently switch sexual preferences and will always be in love with the person they slept with I.E. you Nikki" said Caitlin.

Even Jen seemed taken back by the news until she thought it over and proved Caitlin right by absentmindedly rubbing Nikki's back in a loving manor.


End file.
